I Like You
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: He sits behind her in the last class every day. He smiles at her as she leaves... and today he plans to make it clear that he's there. - Highschool AU -


One of the more studious students in the class lets her sapphire eyes glance over a blonde boy on the other side of the room. He snickers quietly as the teacher, at the front of the class, turns his back to scribble on the black board. A slim paper airplane sails across the room with ease as the playful boy turns back in his seat. She can hear the boy behind her catch the piece of folded paper with ease just as the teacher turns back around. Her long, wavy blonde tresses sway as she redirects her attention forward, the shorter strands not held up in the ponytail proceeding to brush softly against her face.

A soft groan emits from the boy behind her just as the bell chimes throughout the stone school building. Books across the room are shut with thuds as everyone hurries to pack up to go home; a bright summer day awaiting those that don't have to stay after. However, she begins to push her own notebooks and textbook into the purple and pink bag at her side. Just as she turns in her seat a hand reaches out to tap her shoulder.

"Hey, Terra you got a second?"

She turns toward the boy behind her with a miniscule smile. Despite the gray color of his eyes, they shine cheerfully at her as a wide grin stretches across his countenance. The dark jacket of his uniform is left open over tucked in, white collared shirt which is buttoned up all the way save for two buttons at the neck. His short brunet locks fan out around his face, only a few strands falling close to getting in the way of his eyes. He rubs at the back of his head nervously, "Would you want to go to the library to study with me?"

"Sure."

"'Cause the thing is, I forgot since I went out with the Zidane last night- wait you will?"

"Mhm," she nods softly as she stands, smoothly out the ebony skirt about her. Terra lifts the strap of her bag onto her shoulder, making sure her own jacket is still hastened over her white shirt. "I'll meet you there Bartz."

She turns away from him as he hurries to pack up his own things and get to his locker, wanting to be there quickly as to not waste any time whatsoever. Terra heads straight to the end of the school building, giving a small nod to each of her friends as she goes, a silent parting for the day. Her black shoes click softly against the tile as she reaches the plain double doors to the immaculate library they lead to. The Librarian at her desk gives a glance in Terra's direction as she enters, knowing that the girl who comes in several times a week will be sure to follow the rules as usual.

Heading away from the rows and rows of bookshelves; Terra pads across the gray carpeted floor to the tables in the back of the library. She notices right away that no one else occupies the glossy pale wooded tables and chairs. Glancing over to where the more comfortable chairs are located for reading she does take note of a few heads of hair over to there, but they are obstructed from her view by couple horizontal bookshelves.

Without another second of hesitation she sits down at table in the corner farthest from the others. She sets her right at the foot of her chair, reaching in and grabbing out her things that she'll be studying for. Once she's done she thanks her class schedule for not having to go back to her locker, already equipped with everything she needs. She absently brushes her fingers over the shorter strands of hair hanging around her face before her eyes snap up at the sound of the door opening and someone obviously tripping, a small 'oof' echoing around the room at that fact.

Bartz apologizes in a whisper to the clearly ruffled Librarian before picking up his satchel, that he had dropped, and beginning back to where Terra is seated. His eyes finally lock onto her and he gives a small wave, even though her attention is already his. The brunet slings his bag over the back of his chair before proceeding to slump down into it. "Sorry for making you wait."

"You didn't. I haven't been here that long." She watches his eyes land onto her books, "What are you studying for?"

Gray eyes immediately shoot up to lock with hers, "A-Ah right! History first off." Bartz swivels in his chair in an effort to pull his eyes away from hers, a slight tint of pink on his face. He fiddles with his bag to grab out the sole textbook that is stored inside it. As he sets it on the table he finds her gaze lingering on it questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"That's math."

He glances down and groans softly, bringing a hand up through his deep brown fringe. "Well you see it's because I have studied, but that's not why I wanted to come here. I mean...I should be leaving now."

A slim flaxen eyebrow rises at his odd behavior, even though he has acted oddly before just not like this. It just surprises Terra as he fumbles to stand up and slip his book back into his satchel. He throws it over his shoulder, the strap reaching diagonally across his torso as he steps towards her. "Are you okay Bartz?" Her voice, laced with concern, draws his eyes to her shoulder; anywhere but her eyes.

The eyes he won't look at suddenly go wide as his lightly sun-kissed fingers reach out to tilt her chin up. His lips ghost over hers with a lingering touch before he sharply pulls away, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black slacks. "I only came here to, um; ask you if you wanted to go out sometime."

A small laugh finally leaves her lips as she blinks, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and the sound that comes out. "Why not ask earlier?"

Bartz glances to the side, "Zidane and everyone else was there. He would have just blurted out that I like you."

She reaches out and tugs at the sleeve of his jacket, his eyes immediately returning to hers at the contact. "Do you?" He notices the rather faint dusting of rose over her cheeks, but still manages to lose his voice despite the fact that she's usually the silent one with him being more talkative. Retracting her gaze from his, she lets her eyes land onto where her fingers still clutch weakly at his jacket. "I like you too," whispers out from her lips so softly that Bartz strains to hear her.

He pulls his hand out of his pocket, catching her hand as she goes to pull it away. "Then how about after class this Friday?" A delicate nod is all he gets as he lets his hand fall from hers, his lips pursing together as he tries not to grin too much. "See you then Terra!"

Her eyes trail after him as he hurries past the Librarian, who shoots him a glare for being running, and out the door. A smile picks at her lips as she turns back to the textbook in front of her before opening it, a blissful sigh leaving her at the thought of the weekend only a couple days away.

* * *

_Tis another commission. O.o is that all I'm doing these days? lol Anyways, another cute pairing. :D _


End file.
